Everyday Combat
by JustBecauseImAwesome
Summary: Tracy Island has been taken over by a hostile force, and its up to Scott, Virgil, and Jeff to get their island, and their family back. Bad Summary. T for violence. Movie-verse.


_**A/N: I am getting good at writing more in one day. I don't know why, but I really wanted to write this. Nothing else to say.**_

_**A/N2: Fixed some errors, changed some dialogue. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Everyday Combat **

**General POV  
**

_**Tracy Island **_

_**July 15, 2020**_

_**11:23 PM (HAST)**_

Rounds flew back and forth, most of them missing by a long shot. "Scott!" Virgil yelled, ducking behind the nearest cover, which happened to be the couch.

"I'm busy!" Scott yelled, from his spot in the kitchen.

"I know that!" Virgil responded. "You and Gordon are experts at this! I'm not! Somebody give me a white flag!"

"No surrender!" Scott yelled back. Virgil muttered profanities at his brother while weapons fire continued to fly over his head, towards Scott.

"Then how bout' a retreat!"

"No!" Scott refused. Virgil peeked over the couch, and saw the two hostiles coming towards him. He quickly ducked back.

"Tactical maneuver?" Virgil suggested.

"What's that!" Scott asked.

"Its like running away but manlier!" Virgil explained in a hurry.

"Execute!" Virgil made a break for the elevator, where Scott was waiting. He flung himself into the elevator just as the hostiles got to a point where they could fire. Scott hit the door close button and let out a breath.

"What now?"

"We need to get to the silos. Thats where they are."

"Duh," Scott said, lightly punching his brother. Scott reached to the buttons and punched in his code that would grant them access to Thunderbird 2's hangar. It buzzed, signifying the incorrect code. "They scrambled the codes."

"I figured," Scott said, angry at his brother for stating the obvious. Scott punched the button that would take them to the third level, where their dad's office was.

"How do we know they're not waiting for us there?"

"We don't." The doors opened as he finished the sentence, and the hallway was clear, and the door to their fathers office was shut. "Come on," Scott ordered, raising his weapon. Virgil did the same, but while Scott went straight for the door, Virgil hung back at the T where the hallways met at the elevator, watching for any shadows. The lights were all off, and only emergency strip lighting on the floor shone. Scott placed his palm on the reader next to the steel door, and it flashed blue. The door opened, and Scott entered, followed a moment later by Virgil. The door automatically shut behind them. Jeff, Brains, Kyrano, and Onaha, were all sitting in various places in the Command and Control center, and Alan, Gordon, Tin-Tin, and Fermat were no where in sight. John had also joined them by video phone.

"Boys. Finally. Are you okay?" Jeff asked. The two Tracy's nodded.

"Yeah. We ran into them on our way, and they scrambled the elevator codes. We can't get to the silos."

"What do we do?" Virgil asked, glancing at Scott.

"M...M...You need to get to the silos, so if you split up and try and outflank them, you might be able to sneak in," Brains suggested.

"That gives me an idea," Jeff said. "Here's the plan."

* * *

Virgil looked through the scope of the high powered sniper rifle, following the small black form at the opposite end of the island. _"On your mark Virg." _

"Don't rush me Scott. Gordon's the marksman, not me. This is a very delicate operation. Are you in position?"

_"Yes. I'm waiting at the door, and Dad's going in through the control room. But you have to take out that guard."_

"FAB." Virgil made sure the target was lined up one last time, before pulling the trigger.

* * *

Scott instantly reacted, emerging from his hiding spot and moving swiftly along the floor of the hangar, being sure not to give his enemy a chance to get a clean shot off. But, surprisingly, no shots were fired. He made his way to the ramp that led to Thunderbird 2, never forgetting to watch his back. He walked to the rear cargo hold, where a thermal scan indicated there were four life-signs. He entered the cargo hold, and was shocked when nobody was in it. "Virgil! Its a trap! They're not-" He was interrupted by a high pitched whining, followed by a loud buzzing from the headset on his ear. "Damn it!"

"Language Scott," Jeff said, his voice echoing over the PA system. "And you are dead."

"Is it over? Did we win?" Scott whirled around, hearing Alan's voice.

"Great training exercise boys," Jeff said, over the PA, leaning back in his chair in the control center. "But next time Scott. Don't die."

"I'll do my best."

* * *

_**A/N: If anyone figured out what was going on before the end, tell me in a review. So, Please Review, and Stay Real. **_


End file.
